A pair of members are typically required to be selectively interconnected at or along respective surfaces in order to allow these members to cooperatively form a desired assembly and/or to perform some desired overall function. Particularly, these interconnecting surfaces and members cooperatively form a “joint”. Typically, three types of joints exist and/or are selectively formed and are respectively referred to as a “lap joint”, a “one-half coach joint”, and a “coach joint”.
Particularly, a lap joint is formed by the selective interconnection of two substantially flat or planar members while a coach joint is formed by the selective interconnection of two arcuate members. The arcuate members cooperatively form a flared and open end. A one-half coach joint is formed by the selective interconnection of a substantially planar member and an arcuate member. Each of these joints is “tightened”, “stiffened” or respectively secured or interconnected by the use of an adhesive material which selectively resides and/or is applied within the joint in a substantially “wet” state and allowed to cure. The cured adhesive then typically joins the various joint forming surfaces and allows the formed joint to perform a desired function.
While the adhesive material does desirably allow a relatively tight or stiff joint to be formed, it does frequently “seep” out of the joint and undesirably adhere to the joint-forming members or to other machinery, tools, or members in close proximity to the formed joint. Such seepage may cause damage to such machinery or members and may undesirably interfere with an overall manufacturing process. Moreover, since many such joints are typically formed during a manufacturing process, such seepage from all or a substantial number of these joints may greatly and undesirably reduce the efficiency of product production and increase the overall cost of the product manufacturing process.
Moreover, many business enterprises have not created and/or adopted a standardized method for forming a joint, thereby causing the various and respective manufacturing facilities of these business enterprises to produce joints having various “amounts of” or “degree of” stiffness, thereby increasing the variability of certain attributes of the products respectively produced by these business enterprises (i.e., overall product stiffness and/or reliability).
Traditionally, such seepage is substantially eliminated by the alternative use of other relatively costly and “mechanical” joint securing methods (i.e., by the use of fastening members) and/or by greatly diminishing the amount of the adhesive which is placed within the joint. While diminishing the amount of adhesive which is selectively placed within the joint does reduce seepage, it undesirably produces a relatively loose joint.
There is therefore a need for a method for forming a joint and for applying an adhesive within a joint which allows a relatively tight joint to be formed while concomitantly and substantially reducing the likelihood of seepage of the adhesive from the joint. There is further a need for a standardized method for forming a joint and/or for placing adhesive material within a joint, effective to allow and/or cause a business enterprise to consistently produce relatively stiff joints in a manner which overcomes at least some of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior methods and which substantially reduces the amount of variability associated with certain attributes and/or characteristics of the products produced by a business organization.